


Arranged marriage

by Bavariah



Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah
Summary: The seven colonies live under an oppressive system, and now is the time of uprise.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot of Tysan sets in the post-apocalypse period. My version of the future is different from what the mainstream shows. Yes, there are some developments, but humans had to rebuild again and live under strains, so I took the liberty to draw my own picture of the future. Also, I played with different characters from canon and pre-canon so don't be surprised to see characters never met together.

The world fell in great chaos when zombies invaded the Earth 282 years ago, and the humans fought to survive. Out of billions, only a couple of thousand managed to escape from those beasts clutches. Eventually, they built their colonies under the surface, and new systems were enforced to ensure the repopulation of their civilization. 

Anyone who tried to avoid the arrangement, and got caught, would face the death penalty. Rich, poor, young, and old couldn't escape it. One way or another, they would die if they didn't comply with the system. They were not allowed to hook up until they met their fate, get married, and start a family. Anyone between the age of 18 and 60 was eligible for an annual draw to be paired with someone. Some were very fortunate to have an understanding and lovable spouses, and some preferred suicide over marrying. 

Sansa Stark was standing beside a tall man today to get married. Tywin Lannister was the governor of the Westerlands colonies, a man who was a widow for almost two decades. She couldn't read his grimacing face and decipher it. But, she could guess he was not happy; he thought that his previous wife Joanna was the only one for him. She couldn't blame him; she wanted his sweet grandson Joffrey. He was the man of her dreams, the knight in shining armor. Their families ruled their respective colonies, and their fathers were friends. 

She was contemplating the man before her when the official Septon announced them man and wife, and they could share a kiss. It was brief but comforting and gentle. Her family was outraged and mournful when a message via the callgram, a device worked through transmitting the atoms to any place in the seven colonies and turned it into physical manifestation, tied her to the cold man. He had a legendary reputation earned by his long years of ruling; the West thrived under him.

"Take care of our daughter, or I'll try to turn your life to hell if something abhorrent happened to her," Ned Stark addressed his daughter's husband, his new son in law. 

"I will take care of your daughter, Stark. She's safe with me." Tywin would never let a man question his word, and he couldn't deny she was a beautiful one. At least living with her would be tolerable. 

The new couple arrived at Casterly Rock mansion through the Hyperloop, where Tywin's family greeted her. His brother Kevan and his wife Dorna were the first to get engaged with her, trying to ease the situation. His handsome son Jaime and Tyrion offered her a welcoming smile, and then Tywin ordered a servant to guide her to the room adjoining the master bedroom. 

"Mr. Lannister said you could rest and get ready for the dinner this evening," the maid said. 

Once she left, Sansa sighed and threw herself on the large bed. It was soft and alluring for a deep slumber, but instead, she wept. They had to consummate their marriage, or the soldiers of the system would force them. They would watch her exposing her cunt to a man she barely knew, and humiliate her. But surely a man like Tywin Lannister wouldn't let them do that? He wouldn't let anyone force him either. 

At dinner, everyone went silent when she entered. Sansa wore a flattering simple dress that she could change its color whenever she wanted with a snap of a finger. At least, she would try not to be miserable for her sake, she thought. Tywin nodded to her when she sat and said, "I hope the dinner is to your liking, Ms. Stark."

"You mean Mrs. Lannister. And for god's sake, call her by name; she's your wife now father," interrupted Tyrion. 

Tywin gave him a look as if saying there would always be one Mrs. Lannister, and she was dead. "If she would only allow me Tyrion."

"You may call me by my name, T..Tywin." 

"Good, Sansa." he nodded again.

When dinner was over, everyone went to their rooms, leaving Tywin and Sansa alone. She felt nervous when he cleared his throat and offered her a glass of wine. Now was the time of the real talk. What could he say? They were trapped in this marriage as thousands before them. 

"What do you like to read? My virtual library is vast and has contents from different categories."

The question startled her. She didn't expect him to care for such things. "My favorite subject is the apocalypse." 

"Ah, I happen to have many publications about that period. Excellent choice. But tell me why you are interested in that time?" He asked, boring his eyes into hers, wanting to know if she was really into it. 

"Why did humans fail to protect their planet from invasion? I believe it was greed and selfishness. Saving oneself was more important than uniting against a common enemy." She was a bit nervous, but Tywin sensed the passion in her words and observed how her eyes sparkled. So, it wasn't just the look, but she was also a smart woman. He inhaled quietly and said, "I agree, but here we are now under the system."

"An oppressing system built by our ancestors." Sansa flinched, she had crossed the limits. She hoped Tywin wouldn't report her to the authorities. A rebellious wife would put him under real pressure and could ruin his reputation. 

"I was an old friend of the High Chief. Aerys was a bright man in his youth, but something happened. He promised a change to the better, a place where we could control our lives without any intervention." There was anger in his words, but she was relieved. He was an ally, not an enemy. They continued conversing until a late hour. Sansa had heard the man never smile, but she saw his smirk from time to time. The more she sat with him, the more she saw him attractive. She blushed at that thought, and Tywin noticed it. A sudden inclination fell upon him, and he leaned to kiss her. 

A piece of romantic music interrupted their moment when Sansa tried to kiss him back. 

"Tyrion!" Tywin was livid at his youngest son. The jovial Lannister has installed a sensory unit that played music based on the occupants of the room's moods. 

"Well, I like the tone," she giggled nervously.

Tywin removed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her again. He stood and took her hand to leave for her room. Sansa's felt her heart beating violently under the ribcage. She heard many things about sex from her married friends, but that was her first time. She hoped he would be gentle with her. 

"You know what we have to do, right?" His green eyes were bright at that moment. 

"Yes." 

"Don't be afraid to voice your desires. You're a gorgeous and intelligent woman." Tywin opened the buttons of his dress then threw it to the floor. He revealed his imposing figure to her: flat stomach, broad shoulders, and a smattering of golden hair on his chest. He could easily rival young men. 

"May I?" His manliness sent a wave of thrill to Sansa, and at that moment, she wanted to be under his mercy. He turned her around and opened the zipper of her dress. Tywin pressed her on his body, and slipped one hand beneath her underwear, touching the wet privates, while the other hand squeezed her breasts. She moaned and wanted more. 

"I think you tried that before. Be a good girl, and show me how you like to be touched." Tywin whispered in her ear. Sansa knew that feeling from the curious explorations of her body.

She did as he asked and stroked her clit until she came and squirmed under his intense gaze. He was hard as hell and wanted her soon. It had been a long time since he did that, and he promised himself to show her how to do it properly next time, but now he had to consummate the marriage. 

"Untangle my trousers and have your fill, girl," he ordered her. 

It was thick and long, Sansa mused. She rubbed it much to his delight while he growled from the pleasure. Before he came in her hands, he laid her on the bed, ready to thrust. 

He kissed her one last time and pushed his member, taking her virginity. It was an uncomfortable process but not very painful. His hips worked, stretching her private channels, accommodating him inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt his warmth member jerking. Tywin came fast, unwarned, and emptied his seeds finally. Drowsiness beat them, and they surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Days and months passed since their marriage, and their relationship evolved during that time. The system had gone too far with Aerys suspecting a coup against him. He ordered the inspection of many houses for evidence of treason but found nothing. His paranoia reached its peak when he imprisoned her father on false testimonies from a man called Petyr Baelish. Sansa was a mess when she heard the news, and Tywin was outraged when his house wasn't excluded from the inspection. They violated his home, searching in their private quarters, scaring the unfortunate servants, mutilating the glass gardens foolishly. 

"We have to do something, my dear," he growled. 

She was in his bedroom for the first time. Tywin was trying to console her but knew that wasn't enough. Eventually, she calmed down, and he seduced her to passionate lovemaking.

She was in his arms when she blurted, "Join us, then." 

"Join who? Where?" he inquired. 

"I should've told you before, but I needed to trust you first, Tywin." he frowned at her words. "There is a secret society, gatherings happening every month for people who resent the High Chief. People like us."

"So, he wasn't wrong. There is a coup in the making?"

"Not before the inspections started. We have many elites from the seven colonies. But, I always felt we lacked someone powerful to support us. You are the ultimate card, Tywin. You have the money and the resources to emerge victorious in our cause," she pleaded, knowing how they are on a hot tin these days.

"I'll join you, San. Whatever it'll cost us, I'll be there to the end."

* * *

The meeting was in an abandoned place in the Riverlands colonies. Harrenhall was the home of Harren Hoare, known as Harren the Black, before he was executed centuries ago on the accusation of having whores. It was the perfect spot because of the rumors surrounding it. Even in this age, and era people believed in ghosts and lost souls. But it was a facade no less. 

Tywin didn't expect the man who greeted him when he arrived. 

"Hello, father. You look lovely, Sansa," Jaime said.

"Jaime, what are you doing here?" Tywin was surprised.

"The same reason you are here. Let me introduce Ellia Martel; she's a friend of mine." Tywin knew the woman from Dorne, but what she had to do with Jaime?

"Welcome Mr. Lannister to society or as I call it the resistance. Come, many are waiting for you and Sansa." She guided them to a large hall.

"You won't believe who's there, Ty," Sansa was excited to introduce him to the members, but she guessed he knew them mostly.

"Tywin Lannister, a legend or a mystery?" He stiffened when he saw Rhaegar Targaryan there with his wife, Sansa's aunt Lyana. What was that? A farce? Rhaegar patted him on the back and said, "Be a cheerful man. I don't like my father either; he's mad."

Tywin raised his brow to Sansa, requiring an explanation, and she promised him one later. He felt bewildered; many vital names were there from Hoster Tully to Jon Arryn to his loathsome son in law Robert Baratheon. 

"Our next step is to gain information about the High Chief forces. What're their future tasks, where do they live, each one of them, what do they do in their free time, what do they eat? We need to know everything about them," Sansa spoke to the group as if she was their leader. She never failed in surprising him.

"My husband here will provide our men and women with the necessary self-defense weapons in case they need it." Everyone looked at Tywin at that moment, 

waiting for him to speak, "Everything will be ready to use by next week in addition to an undetected communication system. That I promise I can provide." 

Rhaegar knew many things about them to an extent until he fought with his father and left their house with his wife and family. He was no longer an insider. The evening passed in a blink of an eye for Sansa and Tywin before they left for their house. He had many questions for her, and he won't sleep before getting an answer. 

"So, how did all this start?" He asked once they settled in a cozy setting. 

"It was my idea and my brother, Robb. You know that I sometimes visit my parents when I actually go to the meeting once a month. We wanted to hear people and their sufferings under Aerys and help them as much as we can. My cousin Jon listened to our conversation and wanted to join too. We were afraid since he was the grandson, but eventually, he convinced us with his noble intentions. Then, he told aunt Lyana and uncle Rhaegar about our idea, and from there, the circle expanded until you joined us."

"Sansa, you are a brave woman." he kissed her hard. "I pledge myself to the cause. But, Aerys is mad. Who knows what he's going to do next?" 

"I don't know, Tywin. But I hope it ends without bloodshed." Tywin knew that was wishful thinking, but he let it go.

The information they collected was shocking. A soldier would get a pay raise if they forced new couples to have intercourse, and they witnessed it. Moreover, They could kill a woman on the basis she couldn't carry children, and that was horrible enough for Sansa to throw up. Sansa and Tywin made sure that spread everywhere to build a solid foundation for the coming days. 

People chased the soldiers, hunting them. Asking them why? But the answers were with Aerys, not them. Vile wars began between the two parties resulting in many deaths. Rhaegar died during the breach of the prisons, to free his brother in law Ned. Tywin forced Sansa to hide somewhere safe while he overlooked the operations from a close distance. He knew deep down that removing Aerys was his responsibility. 

His old friend hid somewhere, but he knew the Red house well. When Tywin found him, Aerys was holding a weapon to Rhaella's head. His poor wife was many of his victims. She had many miscarriages that made him suspect her infidelity, although he knew that was impossible. Tywin couldn't imagine what he did to her. 

"You traitor! Today, one of us would die, and that's you," Aerys roared. 

Tywin had a choice, and that was letting Rhaella die. What happened next would be told for years to come. She kicked her husband's groin only to let her go. She disarmed him and aimed at him sobbing violently. Rhaella killed her husband and relived the world from him. 

* * *

Tywin was chosen to be the new High Chief after the war. The old rules of forced marriages were abolished. People were free now to love and marry whomever they want. But, people who never married would never be punished. The old system was a memory from the past as people celebrated their freedom while many soldiers were held accountable for their crimes against humanity. The most surprising thing was Jaime announcing his relationship with Ellia, and the least one was his daughter Cersei's separation from Robert. Ned Stark was back to his family in safe hands, and the coward Petyr Baelish was in his place in prison for aiding the injustice. But one thing remained, what about him and Sansa? 

Sansa was giddy when he joined her in their room. Could it be the last time he saw her? 

"When do you want us to start the process?" He asked morosely. 

"What process, love?" 

"Our divorce."

"What? You would abandon me when I'm pregnant with your child? I love you, so you know. But I don't think it's enough." She collapsed, feeling unwell. Tywin hurried to her side before she fell, and poured her some water to drink. What a moron he was, he thought. When Sansa relaxed, he gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you too." 

She was conscious enough to hear him and replied, "Please, don't leave me." She desperately wanted him.

"Never my Sansa. Never. I love you." he pressed his forehead to hers. 

"And our child?" 

He smiled and rested his hand on her stomach. "I love it too. I'm happy beyond imagination."

"Ms. Stark is a nice name," she teased him. 

"No!" his voice rose. "Sorry, San. You are Mrs. Lannister. You are mine as much; I'm yours." 

"Hold me, love, for I want to live in your heart." She giggled, and they slept tangled in each other eventually.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has more AUs ideas, let me know!


End file.
